One-Shots
by Shiverdream of Windclan
Summary: Please tell me what One-shots you want me to make! Rated T incase.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everyone! This is going to be for one-shots you want me to do. I will do almost anything. You can make the idea as vague or descripted as you want, but if you don't put something in, such as a personality, or name, or whatever, I can make it up. So please don't get mad.**


	2. Tawnyleaf

**This is a one-shot about the life of Tawnyleaf. I am continuing it from a drabble I did from my Narwhalclan challenges. Give me ideas for more one-shots please.**

Tawnykit was in the nursery with her two friends, Ashkit and Ashkit's sister, Goldenkit. They were playing moss-ball. Today they were becoming apprentices! One step closer to being a warrior. She looked at Ashkit. _And finding a mate…_ She had loved Ashkit forever, and couldn't wait until the day when she could have him as a mate. Minnowpaw padded into the nursery, with two mice in her mouth. "Here you three are."

To Tawnykit's annoyance Ashkit was looking at Minnowpaw with a fond look. _How could he love that mousebrain? She annoying and disrespectful! She isn't even clanborn!_ Tawnykit padded up to Ashkit. "Want to share?"

He nodded. Tawnykit knew it was because they were friends. How she wished they would be much more…

(Line break)

Tawnypaw padded back to camp with four mice and a crow. She dropped it in the fresh kill pile, with an approved look from her mentor, Reedstorm. She turned to the apprentice den, only to see Minnowfrost and Ashpaw chatting. Sadly Minnowfrost wasn't snapping at Ashpaw like she usually do. _How dare her!_ Tawnypaw shot a glare at Minnowfrost. Minnowfrost say her and smirked before turning back to Ashpaw.

Tawnypaw grabbed a mouse and padded to the other side of the apprentice den, where Goldenpaw was. She started to rip apart her mouse. "Anything wrong? I don't usually see you tear apart your prey." Goldenpaw asked.

"Everything…" Tawnypaw mumbled.

(Line Break)

Tawnyleaf stared at Ashstep and Minnowfrost sharing fresh-kill together. She had loved Ashstep her whole life, and he was now with that fluffy she-cat. She didn't know what he saw in her. Then again, what would he see in her?

The deputy and her friend, Goldenstrike, padded up to her. "Tawnyleaf, can you lead a hunting patrol? Take your apprentice and whoever else you want to bring with you."

Tawnyleaf nodded then padded to the apprentice den. "Hazelpaw! We are going on a hunting patrol."

Then she walked up to Ashstep. "Ashstep, want to come a hunting patrol?"

Minnowfrost glared, annoyed. Tawnyleaf smirked. Minnowfrost got up. "Can I come?" She mewed.

Tawnyleaf was about to say no, when Ashstep spoke up. "Of course, we need all the help we can."

Tawnyleaf grunted but said nothing. When they were out in the forest, Minnowfrost spoke up. "Why don't Ashstep and Hazelpaw hunt here, and me and you, Tawnyleaf hunt over there." She flicked her tail towards the river. Before she could respond, Hazelpaw and Ashstep nodded, and started hunting.

Tawnyleaf sighed, and padded with Minnowfrost to the river. "Tawnyleaf, I know how much you like Ashstep. I can't have you interfering with my plans."

Tawnyleaf glared at Minnowfrost. "What in the name of Starclan do you mean?"

Minnowfrost smirked. Then she lunged at her and bit down on Tawnyleaf's neck. Tawnyleaf yowled in pain. Then, everything went black.

(Line break)

Tawnyleaf looked at Ashstep. He had become deputy, and when Goldenstar died, he was here to receive his 9 lives. She was the last one to give him his life. She padded towards him. "Tawnyleaf...I'm sorry. I couldn't save you from those Shadowclan warriors."

Tawnyleaf sighed. Minnowfrost told the clan it was a Shadowclan warrior that killed her. They bought it. "It was a lie."

Ashstep looked shocked, but Tawnlyleaf went on. "Ashstep, with this life, I give you love. Use it to know who loves you, and who is using you."

She touched his nose to his. He flinched, but remained calm. He looked to Tawnyleaf. "How?"

"Minnowfrost…" Was all she said.


	3. Cloudfur

**This is a one-shot about the life of Shellkit and Cloudkit. Two sisters who were made in Narwhalclan. Thanks you for the idea Levia (aka Thejellyfishdragon). Please give me more ideas on one-shots you would like me to do.**

Cloudkit yawned and raced out of the nursery. She wanted to get up before anyone else so that she could see the deputy, Honeywhisker, send out patrols. One day _she_ would be deputy, so she had to know how to do her job correctly. Suddenly Treepaw padded out of the app den, and right into her. "Watch where I'm going." He sneered. "Or I'll have to turn you into crowfood."

Her sister, Shellkit cam racing out of the nursery. "You don't scare Cloudkit! She is the best cat ever! One day you will be bowing down to her, for she will be leader!"

I puffed out my chest. _Leader! I'll be leader!_ Treepaw rolled his eyes and padded off, and I felt a stab of disappointment. While Cloudkit loved Shellkit's encouragement, she wished for the older and more experienced apprentice's praise more. _Stop it! He's just an old piece of fox dung! _

Shellkit bounced up and down. "You sure showed him! You are the best sister _ever!_"

"Yeah…" Cloudkit murmered. She couldn't place it, but something just wasn't right…

**(Line break)**

Cloudpaw pounced and killed her last piece of prey. A blackbird. She gathered up the rest of her prey and padded back to the camp. Shellpaw was already there, eating a mouse. "Hi Cloudpaw! Wow! Did you kill a blackbird? They are really rare. You must be the _best_ hunter in all of the clans!"

I smiled, and gave some prey to the elders before picking the blackbird for myself. I sat down next to Shellpaw and started eating. Treepaw padded up to the fresh-kill pile when he looked over. I hoped and prayed that he would approve of my hunting skills. All he did was nod. But it was worth 100 of Shellpaw's compliments.

Why did I like him so much? He wasn't that attractive, and his personality did make up for it. I sigh before eating my blackbird.

**(Line break)**

Cloudfur unsheathed her claws as she saw the Windclan warriors on the territory. Treestrike was leading the patrol, along with Cloudfur, Shellflight, Hazelpelt, and Mousepaw, when they scented Windclan. Then, Shellflight stepped on a branch, and it snapped. The Windclan warriors turned towards where we were hiding and attacked. Cloudfur turned towards a white and grey tom. She pounced and started clawing at her back. He yowled and knocked me off of him. He jumped and bit my leg.

Shellflight yowled. "Not Cloudfur!"

For some odd reason, the tom stopped. It gave me the perfect chance to sink my teeth into his scruff. He screamed and ran off. I turned and saw that we had won. Shellflight was the only one without blood on her pelt. Treestrike turned towards Shellflight. "You mousebrain! Your helping Windclan!"

I gasped. "Shellflight would ne-."

Treestrike interrupted me. "She stepped on the branch. She ordered the tom to stop attacking you. She didn't fight any cat. Of course she is."

Shellflight spat at Treestrike. "You wouldn't understand what they would do for us. Cloudfur your with me right? Your own sister over this fox-heart?"

Cloudfur stood their frozen. _Shellflight. No…this isn't like you!_ Treestrike pounced on her. "No!" Cloudfur screamed.

He stopped. "Cloudfur, she betrayed the clan. If you are still loyal, you will let me kill her."

Cloudfur hung her head and sighed. She looked away and Treestrike bit her throat and killed her. He tossed her in the lake. "She doesn't deserve to be buried by the elders. Come on we are heading back to report this."

Cloudfur slowly padded to camp, when Treestrike caught up to her. "You did the right thing." He licked her ear.

Cloudfur wanted to purr, but this wasn't the right time. She just nodded.

**(Line break)**

Cloudfur looked down on her five kits with Treestrike. She purred. "What she we name them?"

"How about Barkkit for the brown one, Shiverkit for the grey kit, and Crowkit for the black one? You name the other two."

Cloudfur nodded. "For the white one, Morningkit. And for the cream one…Shellkit."


End file.
